Au bazar bizarre: réduction sur les drabbles
by Youwan
Summary: Label SPPS. "Une action représente 10'000 mots disait-on. Un acte, 1'000. Une bribe de vie, 100 à 500. Pour cette dernière, laissez-moi choisir les meilleurs. Les cent gagnants, les deux cent importants. Ce ne sont que x cent mots, c'est tellement trop et peu à la fois. C'est l'équilibre pour une bribe de vie." N15:Mauvaise foi; bonnes intentions. (pour Kurogane) N16:Routine. GaLe.
1. Mission de confiance

Drabble d'après l'épisode 74 : Fried/Wendy (amitié). On m'a dit qu'un drabble était une courte histoire, de 100 mots ou son multiple. En voici 200 (sans le titre) : Je pense que je peux mettre Label SPPS, qu'on me rectifie au cas où !

* * *

**Mission de confiance.**

* * *

On m'a confié sa protection, sa vie. Le maître lui-même m'a donné sa confiance. C'est une mission que je mènerais à bien, car la nouvelle a besoin de moi.

Si ce qui lui manque est de l'expérience, alors je la suivrais dans ses nombreux périples.

Si ce qui lui manque est de la détermination, alors je la laisserais se confronter à la dure réalité.

Néanmoins, quoi qu'elle fasse, je serais derrière elle. Je lui prodiguerais conseils et discours, dans le but de l'aider. Au moindre problème, je demanderais son avis d'abord, puis lui expliquerais une marche à suivre plus adaptée, si elle se trompe.

Si elle souhaite y aller à pied, qu'à cela ne tienne, je serais dans son ombre.

Si elle souhaite traverser un désert, très bien. Je supporterais la chaleur comme mes camarades.

Toutefois, elle impressionne. Cette enfant prédit la météo, comme une véritable présentatrice. Tempête, pluie, vent. Elle connait son domaine. Je comprend pourquoi les autres l'admirent autant.

Elle est si altruiste que j'en pleurerais.

Elle est si spontanée que j'en rirais.

Ce petit bout de femme m'attendris, mais n'aller surtout pas le dire à Luxus. La véritable force de Wendy est la pureté de ses sentiments.


	2. Pêchés capitaux

Un autre, 200 mots sans le titre. Une autre manière de voir les choses, sur Karen.

* * *

**Pêchés capitaux**

* * *

« Les autres Esprits en viennent à avoir peur que tu obtiennes leurs clefs ! » Loke, à Karen.

Karen est comme un monstre sanguinolent à tête d'ange. Sa beauté est un pêché. Elle fait naître la **Luxure** dans le cœur des hommes. Elle joue avec, comme une veuve noire. Elle a beau rayonner de confiance et d'**Envie**, son véritable être n'est que noirceur.

Karen est l'image même de la **Paresse**. Pour être tranquille, elle ne dit qu'une phrase. La magicienne aux cheveux verts laisse ses esprits faire le sale boulot à sa place, que ce soit pour se débarrasser d'hommes ou bien pour se battre. Loke la maudit pour ça. Qu'on ajoute l'**Orgueil** à sa personnalité.

Karen regarde dans un miroir, elle voit une sublime femme. Nous, esprits, nous voyons la cruauté à l'état pur, cachée sous de nombreux faux-semblants. Elle est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. La magicienne se met tellement en **Colère**, que ce nouveau pêché la condamne à ce qu'on la déteste d'office.

Nous voyons la véritable nature des choses et nous ne l'aimerons jamais. Personne ne veut lui appartenir.

Karen se croit intouchable, mais elle ne l'est pas: Nous lui montrerons, quand le moment sera venu.


	3. Est-elle cool?

Les Esprits m'inspirent. 200 mots sans le titre, encore. Scorpio m'amuse. Si vous voulez un drabble avec un personnage en particulier (pas de couple et seulement des personnages protégés par la SPPS (personnage secondaire), vous pouvez demander :).

* * *

**Est-elle **_**cool **_**?**

* * *

Si on lui avait dit qu'il se mettrait un jour au service de Lucy, Scorpio aurait rit de bon cœur avant de piquer l'inconscient chahuteur.

Car malgré tout et envers tout.. Il ne l'aimait pas, avant. Ah ça non ! Dès qu'il partait en rendez-vous avec sa petite-amie, celle-ci disparaissait, appelée par son maître. Sitôt qu'elle revenait, elle lui en parlait en termes si terrible que Scorpio s'était imaginé un monstre. Une planche à pain blonde, d'après les descriptions.

Il ne pouvait pas prévoir une date surprise à Aquarius car celle-ci n'était pas dans leur monde.

Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener trop longtemps quelque part, car celle-ci avait un contrat à respecter. Et lui aussi, accessoirement.

Pour ça, il n'aimait pas Lucy. Elle n'était pas _cool_ avec eux; Pire, elle mettait en danger son couple ! Quand il fut appelé à la combattre, il ne fit pas attention à elle : Il n'y avait qu'Aquarius et leur prochaine escale romantique.

Pourtant, quand l'esprit se présenta avec Gemini et Ariès, au fond de lui, il voulait surtout s'excuser en se mettant à son service. Et puis, sa nouvelle maîtresse avait dit qu'ils étaient « amis ». Et ça, c'était _cool._


	4. Voleuse !

Un nouveau drabble, du point de vue d'Happy. 300 mots avec le titre.

* * *

**Voleuse**

* * *

Et la voilà qui arrive un jour, doucement. Qui nous paye à manger, à Natsu et à moi. C'est bizarre, cependant directement, je l'apprécie. Elle a sût parler à mon estomac, après tout. Et je découvre que Lucy est gentille, mais un peu niaise. Je l'aime bien ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de venir avec nous.

La voleuse continue son petit bout de chemin, nous suivant. Je pensais qu'on serait juste un guide, l'amener à la guilde et fini. Mais non. On en apprend tout les jours.. Elle reste avec nous et Natsu lui propose une quête. C'est là que j'apprends que Lucy est énergique, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est peureuse. Moi-même, qui suis petit, bleu et un animal, j'ai plus de courage qu'elle. C'est dire !

Au début, question amour entre nous deux, c'était pas ça ! Après tout, elle m'a volé mon ami. Alors je l'embêtais, je la rabaissais discrètement, je pouffais de rire, l'humiliant. Pas très subtilement, j'avoue. Mais je pensais que, comme ça, elle allait partir dans un autre groupe de la guilde, à force.

Et le temps passe; elle reste. Finalement, j'ai appris à la connaître peu à peu. Et malgré ses actes bizarres, elle est sympa. Aujourd'hui, je me moque d'elle, juste pour m'amuser. Ses réactions sont si directes, spontanées !

Qui n'en rirais pas ?

Je suis un chat qui en sais beaucoup, mais qui en dit peu. Ça doit être à cause de mon jeune âge... Toujours est-il que maintenant, Lucy est mon amie ! Je suis, avec Natsu, le seul à pouvoir me moquer d'elle, foi de chat ! En plus, elle peut invoquer Loke. Et lui, il est comme mon grand frère !

Dorénavant, elle ne me gène plus, bien au contraire. La petite voleuse a bien changée.


	5. Maître de guilde

200 mots sans le titre. Point de vue de Macao. Un petit peu déprimant, mais on sait tous que ça s'est arrangé après !

* * *

**Maître de guilde.**

* * *

On m'a chargé de fonctions difficiles, dont je ne voulais pas. Mais comme dit l'adage : « Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire, alors je l'ai fait. ».

Cependant, être maître de guilde n'était pas de tout repos. J'en ai fait pleurer, des garnements immatures. J'en ai engueulés, des inconscients. Les missions, ça se préparent, bon sang !

Je continue à le penser malgré tout : Être maître de guilde ne me va pas. Je n'ai pas reçu l'instruction de Makarof. J'étais perdu dans mes charges et mes responsabilités. Complétement largué, bonjour le cadeau.

J'ajouterais une dernière chose pour ma défense : Comment s'occuper d'une guilde, quand vous la retrouvez détruite? J'étais moi-même en rage de ne pouvoir rien faire. On s'est fait aidé par nos amis, dans d'autres guildes pour les retrouver. Pourtant, en sept ans, j'ai échoué. J'ai failli.

Est-ce complétement ma faute ? Oui. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Leurs disparitions m'a fait un poids sur le cœur. D'autres s'en sont remis vite. J'ai eu du mal.

Ajoutons à ça que j'avais une guilde à manœuvrer. Je n'étais pas en état. Avec moi comme capitaine, elle a coulé.

Elle a sombré. Roméo avec.


	6. Veuve noire

Un nouveau drabble, 400 mots avec le titre. Celui-ci est un peu spécial ! Je précise que tout ça, c'est juste à cause d'une discussion avec les membres de la SPPS. x)

* * *

**Veuve noire**

* * *

Il était heureux d'être aux côtés de Kana. Pouvoir faire ce pourquoi il est sur cette terre : Remplir la fonction, la remplir ! Il avait tant espérer qu'elle le remarque, il était aux anges.

Doucement, moitié religieusement, moitié voracement, la magicienne brune lui fit gouter ses lèvres. Qu'il aimait ça. Exécuter sa fonction, l'exécuter ! Il était heureux, heureux !

Voilà qu'elle le caressait, le prenant par les côtés pour l'avoir plus près d'elle. Il adorait ça, se coller à cette incroyable mages de cartes, être plus proche de ses baisers mortels, encore et encore. Car elle le tuait, pour sûr. Il l'avait vu, caché sous le comptoir du bar, être avec tant d'autres, qu'il en avait souffert. Et puis, Mirajane l'avait guidé -lui- vers elle. Elle avait délaissé le précédent, qui semblait comme creux, s'était penchée vers lui, insatiable. Il avait carrément cédé, comme tous les autres, s'offrant sans honte.

Petit à petit, elle le vidait. Sans tenir compte de ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle l'épuisait jusqu'à plus soif. Il sentait la fin arrivé, indubitablement, sans pouvoir y faire quoique se soit. Elle s'amusait à regarder les dernières traces de son liquide qui restait, morose. C'était déjà fini. Ça avait été court : « avec Kana, on ne résiste pas longtemps, de toute façon.» lui avait-on dit. Son moment d'extase était terminé.

Finalement, après tant d'effort pour lui plaire, il se sentait devenir vide. Maintenant qu'il avait été utilisé, il n'intéressait plus la brune et ça le déprimait. Bientôt, il serait remplacer par un autre. Puis un autre. Elle allait le jeter comme une vieille chaussette, sans remords. Il resterait à côté d'elle, pas trop loin, avant d'être emporté par le tourbillon du ménage de printemps.

Tiens d'ailleurs, voilà qu'il est déplacé encore plus loin. Maintenant, il ne voyait que ses sublimes cheveux noirs et son dos. Il se sentait partir, seul, abandonné.

Elle l'avait tué et elle s'attaquait à un autre, telle une veuve noire.

Mirajane soupira. La Strauss avait l'habitude de voir son amie se comporter comme ça. Même son père ne pouvait rien dire, c'était **ancrée** chez elle. Dès que la jeune magicienne avait une dure et difficile journée, elle venait directement au bar pour se _divertir_, comme elle aimait le dire.

Kana avait encore vidé trois tonneaux aujourd'hui, en quelques minutes. Elle ne savait plus où mettre leurs cadavres, à ce train là.


	7. J'ai toujours voulu

Merci pour les reviews. Voici un drabble léger, positif, musical ! N'hésitez pas à proposer un personnage :). (300 mots avec le titre.)

* * *

**J'ai toujours voulu**

* * *

«_ Je te donne mes notes, je te donne mes mots,_

_Quand ta voix les emporte, à ton propre tempo.. _»

D'aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, j'ai toujours voulu chanter. Faire monter mes notes au ciel, dans un crescendo de douceur. Chanter ensemble sur différents _rythmes_, que nos vies battent d'une même pulsion. J'aime partager ce sentiment de liberté qui prend quand ma voix s'élance dans l'air et le fait trembler. _Aigu_, _grave_, _hauteur_ font les sons pour une _Intensité_ toujours plus forte.

Et voir ce public.. Bouche-bée ou bien entraîné, souriant et rayonnant, larmoyant ou transporté... Ces gens venus pour moi ou bien arrêtés dans leur élan par hasard, sortis de leur bulle grise et terne par mon _timbre_ particulier. Oui, eux, ils sont là. Ils sont attentifs à mes mots, mes chansons. Et à travers eux, j'existe.

C'est ça qui me plait. J'ai toujours voulu faire ressentir les émotions des gens, leur faire remémorer des souvenirs. Que ma précieuse _harpe_ les accompagne sur le fil de leur destin. Qu'ils soient heureux ou tristes, qu'ils soient emportés par ma musique. Qu'elle les émeuve, qu'elle les trouble. Qu'ils libèrent ce trop plein de sentiments gardé au fond d'eux. Qu'ils se libèrent, grâce à moi. Que je sois utile, grâce à eux. Mutuellement, on s'aide.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien comment je suis devenue ce que je suis; mais j'étais heureuse. Certes, on ne peut guère m'appeler souvent mais je soigne mon organe à _vocalises_. Ainsi, au cours du temps et jusqu'à l'éternité même, ma _voix_ pourra enchanter les âmes et les foules, déchaîner les passions les plus secrètes. Je pourrais perdurer et, de maître en maître, faire rêver des personnes très différentes. **Intemporelle**.

Esprits d'argent au cœur d'or, je suis Lyra, de la Lyre.


	8. Cercle de mort

Merci Jyanadavega pour la review. Et voici le drabble sur Zeref! 500 mots avec le titre (j'ai du raccourcir, ça se sentira peut-être). Je préviens, il est assez.. hm.. triste? Angst, même? Enfin bon. Le prochain sera sur Mirajane, plus joyeux ! Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent, c'est très gentil!

* * *

**Cercle de mort.**

* * *

Et les feuilles tombent dans un méli-mélo dramatique. Pêle-mêle dans le vent soufflant et emportant ces végétaux, je m'égare. Souvenirs, souvenirs, au loin s'en vont. Réminiscences qui s'estompent comme une palette de couleur dans le temps.

Et les animaux, qui se pavanent et qui se fanent comme les autres. Envolée; leur fierté. Disparue; leur agressivité. Évaporée; leur vie. Évanoui; leur instinct. Les voilà gisant sur le sol, inanimés.

_Il ne reste plus rien. _

Décédé. Mort. Comme tout ce qui gravite autour de mon monde. Bêtes sauvages; arbres endormis, bouts de verdure volants. C'est fini et c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de suite, pas d'après, pas de lendemain. Seulement le trou béant de mon cœur, qui ne peut même plus être triste pour eux. Lui aussi, il ne bat plus. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne sait pas réveillé. De toute façon, en ai-je seulement un ?

Dîtes-moi, dîtes-moi. Vous, figures religieuses qui vous amusent au-delà de l'éther. Aimez-vous me voir souffrir d'une telle sorte ? Qu'ai-je donc fait au destin pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur moi. Je voulais être fort; Je suis devenu un monstre. Et les Rois rient, et les Divinités s'esclaffent.

A quoi ça sert d'être surpuissant si l'on a rien avec soi ? Personne à qui parler; personne à qui sourire. Aucun être avec qui partager mes peines et ces drôles de choses qui arrivent parfois.

Mavis m'avait dis un jour qu'on les appelaient «_ Sentiments _». J'aime pas ça. C'est tout bizarre et souvent ça fait mal. Enfin, je ne crois pas ce qu'elle dit -Après tout, elle aussi, elle est _partie_. Finalement, y'a aucun individu qui peut les voir sur moi, ces trucs. Ils sont inutiles, ils ne servent à rien.

Il ne me reste qu'une solution suicidaire. Je t'en pris, deviens fort. Deviens puissant. Devient plus grand que le plus éblouissant des Dieux. Natsu, deviens assez incroyable pour mettre un terme à ma vie. Je sais que tu peux, mais savoir que mon calvaire va encore continuer un moment avant que la liberté n'arrive me laisse amer. Ta droiture d'esprit, je la briserais. Pour que tu puisse me briser à ton tour. Moi, je ne peux pas; je ne peux plus.

_J'en peux plus._

Faîte que ça se finisse, que ça s'arrête, que ça se stoppe. Cette angoisse qui me prend à la gorge à l'idée d'encore faire du mal. Je ne le veux pas; ce n'est pas mon intention. J'y suis pour rien, je ne veux pas être un profanateur de la vie. Mais c'est en moi. Partez.

Partez, partez, partez. Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus ! ASSEZ !

Ils sont tous au sol, autour de moi, en cercle, me rappelant le crime de ma propre existence. Et moi, je suis debout, au milieu même de celui-ci.

Plus aucune respiration ne se fait entendre. Plus aucun battement.

**Nous sommes morts;**

**Je suis seul.**


	9. Famille

Hop là. 400 mots avec le titre. Je sais pas trop quoi en penser, à vrai dire. _Merci de continuer à lire !_

* * *

**Famille**

* * *

Je suis accoudée à mon bar, toute la journée. Ce n'est pas pour autant ennuyant, ce n'est pas pour autant décevant comme travail. Je sers mes amis, ils me le rendent aussi.

Je connais tout sur le bord des doigts, jin, jack; bière et vin; champagne pour les grandes occasions; cocktails et boissons.

Je les connais tous sur le bord des doigts, mon frère, le maître, Macao ou encore Laki. Plus les différentes Teams de la guilde, que ce soit les Shadow Gear ou autre.

Je les aiguille tous sur les différents chemins. « Et que dirais-tu de cette mission, elle t'irait bien ! »

Je les regarde tous grandir, évoluer. Je reste **immuable** pour eux, je me dois d'être un repère.

Un problème ? Venez me voir. Je suis autant de bons conseils, _quand je le veux_, qu'une commère, _quand vous l'oubliez._ C'est après tout toujours au bar qu'on apprend le plus grand nombre de chose !

De ce fier poste à la guilde, j'observe mes gamins à moi aussi. Comme Makarof, j'ai l'impression de leur être indispensable. Un sain pilier de leur vie, un quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher quand tout le reste change. Ils savent que je suis là. Ils s'attendent à me voir sourire comme d'habitude, je le fais, évidemment. Je leur donne autant d'espoir que je le peux.

Il faut que je sois forte.

Avant, je me battais, tout le temps. Avec Erza entre autre. J'ai du passer le cap, laborieusement. J'avais décidé d'endosser le deuil et de devenir quelqu'un. Pour _elle_. Je sais d'ores et déjà que c'est grâce à eux, en fait, si je peux sourire comme je le fais aujourd'hui.

**« À Fairy Tail, on a tous un passé douloureux. »**

Et quand, polissant un verre, je vois ma famille, au complet, je me sens bien. Ma « Famille », oui. Cette dernière s'est étendue et n'inclue plus juste mon frère, profitant de l'absence de _Lisanna_. Elle englobe la guilde toute entière, jusqu'aux derniers nouveaux, comme Lucy par exemple.

Ils se tournent vers moi quand ils ont besoin. Si le maître est absent, on me quémande; s'il est là, on cherche mon approbation à ses paroles. J'ai l'impression d'être leur mère.

Et quelque part, quand _elle_ n'était plus là, ils m'ont fait survivre.

Par leurs joies, par leurs peines, par leur amour.

Ils m'ont fait survivre.


	10. Taverne

Hop là ! :) Les drabbles 10, 11 et 12 seront sur Kana. Elle m'inspire. Le premier titre de ce drabble était "Cana la canette". Ça me fais bien rire, mais la pauvre tout de même. Gardons des titres normaux.. x) 400 mots avec le titre.

* * *

**Taverne**

* * *

L'endroit était bruyant. L'établissement aux fondements précaires était rempli d'énergumènes à l'hygiène douteuse et au franc-parler amenant plusieurs bagarres. Ce n'était pas comme à la guilde; pensait-elle. Ici, les gens se cherchaient vraiment des noises et ne se pardonnaient guère. Rivalité côtoyait la dangerosité. On n'hésitait pas à en venir aux mains. Pourtant, la populace était chaleureuse. Trop; peut-être.

Dans un recoin sale, Kana se demandait encore se qu'elle faisait là. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses pour sa première mission, allant de l'épique au pathétique. Et c'était à ce dernier que cette place était reliée. Oh bien sur, elle était fière. Elle avait rempli se première mission ! C'était officiel, elle l'avait menée d'une main de maître !

_Il_ ne pourrait qu'être fière d'elle. Petit à petit, la jeune adolescente de presque quinze ans se rapprochait de _lui_. L'écart entre eux était immense, mais elle s'était promise de le combler. C'était le but qu'elle s'était fixée, son objectif dans toute sa finalité.

Pourtant.. Pourtant, pourquoi hésitait-elle tellement à aller voir ce père qu'elle chérit tant sans vraiment oser lui adresser la parole ? Sa gentillesse est évidente : Personne ne le discuterait dans toute la guilde. Universellement, il est admiré de tous. Encore plus de la part de la jeune fille.

Elle voulait juste oublier. Était-ce un crime ? Son père était si parfait; elle n'était qu'une gamine écervelée et peureuse. La vérité, jamais elle n'oserait la dévoiler. C'était toujours des « plus tard », « après », « la prochaine fois ». La vérité, elle resterait cachée. Quant à ses larmes, elles continueront de couler.

Alors malgré son premier succès, Kana est morose. Elle voudrait être capable d'exclure toute pensée relative à lui, son père, à sa force. Un peu amorphe, un peu secouée par les événements antérieurs. Certes, elle avait gagné, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était fatiguée...

**- Hé ! Hé, toi, la naine ! Viens par-là, un p'tit peu.**

S'arrêtant de regarder fixement son verre pour dévisager celui qui l'avait interpellé, Kana découvrit un ivrogne. Celui-ci, sortant une main de ses vêtements ternes, sales et rapiécés, lui indiqua de venir le voir. Emportant ses cartes avec elle, prête à se défendre, Kana s'approcha du type, à la façon d'un chat.

Elle mordrait, s'il s'approcherait trop. Ses yeux dardait un regard de suspicion, de méfiance dans les mirettes cernés et fatigués de l'homme.


	11. Découverte

Voilà la suite. 500 mots avec le titre. N'hésitez pas à proposer un thème/personnage. Merci encore de lire ! :) Le dernier sur Kana devrait arriver sous peu.

* * *

**Découverte**

* * *

Devant cet inconnu, au visage avenant malgré les nombreuses traces de pauvreté qui le parsemaient, Kana n'hésita pas. La jeune fille se hissa sur un tabouret miteux, intriguée. L'homme lui sourit, doucement. Sincèrement. Ses cheveux gris sales et ses joues creuses, avilies par la faim n'enlevaient rien à la beauté de ce petit acte anodin. Ils avaient des yeux pétillants. C'était un peu comme le sourire d'un grand-père envers sa petite fille.

Commandant d'un geste habitué une boisson au comptoir crasseux et l'offrant à l'enfant, l'ivrogne s'adressa vivement à Kana de son accent campagnard :

**- T'as des yeux magn'fiques, petiote. Mais i sont éteints. T'en fais pas, va. J'connais l'remède ! Un bon coup et ça repart !**

Lui tenant la boisson, il invita l'enfant à se plonger dans la débauche de l'ivresse.

**- Crois moi, c'est ça qu'te permet de t'évader, dans c'monde de brutes !**

**- Mais je ne suis pas sûre que...**

**- T'oublies tout ! Simplement. Évidemment. Fatalement. T'éloignes d'tes soucis. Au placard, bon dieu bon soir !**

_Oublier_. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. C'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle voulait se laisser tenter, se laisser prendre par la vague d'amoralité qui sévissait dans ce lieu répugnant, ici-bas. Malgré tout, elle se risqua à une dernière objection, comme pour se donner bonne conscience.

**- Mais, tout ces soucis, il faut bien les affronter un jour, non ?**

**- Balivernes ! Prend donc une bière. Et si t'es capable encore d'penser, alors redemande-en une !**

L'inconnu éclata de rire. Cédant à cette boisson aux reflets dorées, qui lui tendait les bras, Kana but pour la première fois. Le goût amer éclata dans son palet, lui procurant l'effet d'une décharge. Un bon coup de fouet de perdition. Elle détestait ça; c'était âcre, c'était immonde, c'était dégueulasse. Ça brûlait la gorge; ça lui piquait les yeux. C'était sur et certain : Kana exécrait le goût de l'alcool.

**- C'est bizarre. C'est chaud, ça fait mal. Je crois que j'aime pas.**

**- Mais non, petiote. C'normal, c'est l'effet qu'ça fait. On n'aime jamais la première fois ! Goûte encore, t'verras.**

Peu enthousiasmée par l'idée, la jeune fille suivit quand même ce conseil peu avisé. Cette deuxième gorgée fut moins pire, mais pas ragoutante non plus. Le vieux à côté d'elle avait parlé « d'effet ». A part l'odeur désagréable et le goût fort passable, elle ne sentait pas grand chose.

La décharge d'adrénaline était finie; à moins que ce ne fut juste de la surprise. Pourtant, ça avait été puissant. Elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un court instant. Et elle voulait revivre ça. Même si le moyen pour y parvenir était franchement abject. Suivant les consignes de l'ivrogne, Kana reprend une gorgée, _puis une autre._

Elle veut oublier, c'est tout ce qui compte. _Puis une autre_. Peut-être qu'elle ne le pourra jamais, après tout. On n'oublie pas définitivement les liens du sang. _Puis une autre._

Elle espérait juste ne pas finir par parler comme l'ivrogne.


	12. Adoption

500 mots. Fin des drabbles sur Kana, le prochain est un Royu que je m'en vais posté ! :)

* * *

**Adoption**

* * *

**- Eh bah dis donc ! C'est qu'l'a une sacrée descente, la gosse !**

Des rires gras se font entendre, près d'elle. Elle se demande vaguement qui sont ces gens, où elle se situe, que fait-elle là. Et d'autres conneries du genre. La jeune magicienne de Fairy Tail avait chaud. Au visage, à la gorge, au corps. Son esprit aussi, s'échauffait. Il tournait à cent à l'heure, tout en pensant au ralenti. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus flou.

Elle ne lâchait pas son verre.

**- At'dez monsieur. J'vais vous montrer, moi, ce que c'est que de boire !** L'injecta Kana, souriante, ne pensant plus à rien, ni à sa sécurité, ni à ce qui allait suivre. Elle oubliait; elle s'oubliait. Elle se perdait.

**- S'tu peux encore parler, petiote, c'est qu't'es pas encore assez bourrée. Allez, un autre !**

L'homme héla un serveur, autant pour faire le ménage entre les verres vidés que pour amener de nouvelles boissons.

**- T'vas voir, on va t'tester tes limites, nous. **Nouvelle salve de rire. Comment ça, « nous » ?.

Effectivement, dispersés autour d'elle, d'autres badauds les avaient rejoints. Normalement, la jeune fille aurait réagi. Elle serait partie de ce trou à rat, se serait enfuie s'il le fallait.

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, son corps se faisait lourd. Son regard embrumé menaçait de se fermer, et elle, de s'endormir.

**- Bah alors, déjà ivre la gosse ? Aaaah, les jeunes c'plus c'que c'était. Allez, tournée !**

C'était trop pour le corps de jeune adolescente de Kana. Épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir sur la table, alors que des chants paillards s'élevaient à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, une explosion soudaine la réveilla. Sa tête cognait violemment, l'outrageant pour hier soir. Pas besoin de parents, sa propre douleur suffisait à lui faire regretter cet escapade du droit chemin. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi, pour une soirée à _oublier_. Un pauvre jour dans son existence, ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Ils revenaient en pleine face au matin, mais qu'importe, non ?

D'ailleurs, elle voyait son père devant elle. La magicienne avait envie de rire sec. Comme si c'était possible. Pourtant, la douleur qu'elle perçu sur sa joue; ce sang qui lui battait dans ses trempes, achevait de lui prouver qu'il était bel et bien là. Et qu'il l'avait giflé.

**- Kana, tu as vu ton état, enfin ? Pourquoi t'as autant bu ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant ici !**

Gildartz s'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Avait-il compris ses sentiments, sans qu'elle aille besoin de lui parler ?

**- Imagine un peu si tes parents te voyaient ! **

La chute est dure. Il aurait fait pareil à Natsu, Erza ou Gray, n'est-ce pas? Très bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Kana allait boire. Même si le goût était âcre. Elle allait boire, pour _oublier_, mais aussi pour recevoir de l'attention de son père. Même si c'était juste du dégout, au moins, il la regardait.

C'était décidé : Elle allait adopter l'alcool.


	13. Blanc

Mon premier **Rogue/Yukino** pour Aeliheart, 300 mots, en retard (anniversaire en mars, mais j'écrivais pas encore sur le fandom ! Donc voilà pour toi ! :). ).

Bonne lecture. Merci encore pour les reviews/lectures. J'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier. Le prochain drabble sera sur Visitor, celui qui danse, puis après un Gerza. enfin, je dis rien. Sinon je prépare un OS débile « Grève », et pas mal d'autres trucs. Le BAC est fini, l'écriture peut reprendre !

* * *

**Blanc.**

* * *

C'est soyeux, éclatant. C'est _pur_, le blanc. Un peu comme la neige qui tombe, un soir de février. Ça représente le froid, aussi. Mais elle n'est pas froide, _elle_. Non, ces sourires sont chaleurs, ses émotions sont ardentes. Elle te brûle un peu, au passage. Sa lumière trop éclairante, ce blanc, ce blanc. Il te grille les yeux, mais tu ne t'en plains pas.

Le blanc, c'est joli. Ça va avec tout, tous. C'est _pur_, le blanc, mais c'est aussi la couleur qui peut être souillée par toutes les autres. Toi, tu ne veux pas la noircir. Mais tu te sens comme attiré, tracté par cette blancheur que tu voudrais posséder. Être à ses côtés.

On dit toujours que si c'est trop foncé, il faut rajouter du blanc. C'est vrai, c'est _pur_ le blanc. Mais au contact d'une autre couleur, il devient **fade**. Blanc cassé, blanc grisé, blanc foncé. Alors tu t'approches d'elle, dans la noirceur apaisante du soir, et tu lui souffles doucement à l'oreille :

**- Laisse-moi juste te ternir.**

Il adoucit les tons, le blanc. Mais on le mutile, on le déshonore. Il se sacrifie pour les autres, comme elle, qui prend toutes les peines du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Elle veut aider ? Qu'elle le fasse, mais qu'elle arrête de se détruire. Adieu, son innocence. Adieu, sa pureté. La voilà souillée, la voilà tachée.

C'est _pur_, le blanc. On a envie de le toucher, de l'accompagner. C'est _pur; _ ça fait ressortir toute la laideur qui est en nous. Pourtant, sa lumière te réchauffe, un peu. Elle s'égare dans tes ténèbres, jouant avec les ombres.

Devant la lumière blanche brillante, céleste, nous ne sommes que des monstres. Silencieusement, tu la serres dans tes bras. Tu le sais; au fond. Tu es sa déchéance.


	14. Sur un tempo endiablé, ensemble, dansons

Ups, j'ai oublié de poster le petit drabble (500 mots) avec Visitor -celui qui aime danser- que j'avais fait pour Mavel (Mavel Finnigan). (Je lui avais promis, alors le voilà ! 8D). Ainsi donc, si quelqu'un d'autre à un personnage à proposer, je suis toute ouïe. Je vous remercie aussi pour les reviews/vues. C'est gentil ! Allez hop, drabble SPPS ;). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sur un tempo endiablé, ensemble, dansons.**

* * *

_A travers ma passion, j'arrive à vous faire rire. Vous détendre. Un moment d'inattention et me voilà dansant au milieu de la Guilde, me laissant porter par la vague d'émotions qui y règne. _

_Et me voici ! Si certains disent que je suis inutile, c'est qu'ils ne regardent pas au bon endroit. Je suis un souffle de vie, un souffle d'entrain. Je vous donne un regain d'énergie au moment opportun !Je suis toujours là, qu'importe les aventures et les mésaventures. Je suis un soutien indéfectible. Là, là.. Vous comprenez mieux ? _

_C'est simple : Si vous êtes joyeux, moi aussi. Je me déhanche alors sur un rythme rapide, agile et leste, heureux. Si vous êtes triste, affecté, moi aussi. Je me lève d'un coup, met un point (poing ?) d'honneur à retenir la morosité et à réchauffer l'ambiance. Puis je danse, danse, danse. Pour vous. Pour vous faire rire, sourire ou même soupirer. Pour que l'un de vous me prenne par le col, me demandant d'arrêter._

_Ou simplement pour que d'autres se lèvent et me rejoignent._

_Même dans les moments les plus critiques, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est un frisson qui me parcourt, ce sont mes bras qui se mettent en mouvement tout seuls. C'est une extase qui me prend, une allure qui orne mes pas. _

_Dans ces moments là, vous souriez simplement. Vous me regardez, et dites_** « Ce n'est pas le moment de danser ! **_», tout en étant amusés. Que ce soit Nab, Wakaba, le maître qui cherchait un endroit calme ou réfléchir, Arzak riant discrètement à mes facéties, sa fille voulant me rejoindre sur la poste improvisée, Volen même ou Kana riant à gorge déployée.._

_Ils disent tous ça, mais ils ne voudront jamais que je m'arrête. Ça tombe bien, j'y compte pas. De toute façon, j'y peux rien moi... Dans mes veines pulse une chorégraphie inconnue, ne demandant qu'à être exécuter. C'est chaud. Ça brûle. Jusqu'à ce que je bouge, ça crépite comme des flammes. Natsu n'aurait fait mieux. C'est un besoin, une dépendance. Je vis pour ça et j'aime ça. _

_Alors je me mets à danser. Je n'ai pas d'autres pouvoir mais qu'importe. Ce style, cette façon d'être, c'est moi, juste moi et c'est tout. Toute une vie, un concept, tout. C'est juste ça. C'est la seule manière que j'ai pour vous aider, pour vous remonter le moral. Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, ce don. C'est ça. _Juste_ ça. _

**«Visitor, si tu veux danser, tu sors. »***_ La douce voix d'Erza, rentrant d'une longue mission. Si sublime. Magistrale. _

_Je suis un incompris. Je plaisante ! Au fond, ils me connaissent tous très bien. Je suis convaincu que si je vais à l'extérieur, je ne serais pas le seul à me lever. Même les gens de la ville aime bien se mêler à mes balancements et impulsions... C'est juste... Oui. _

_**La danse, c'est vraiment quelque chose de magique.**_

* * *

_* Fairy Tail, tome deux, chapitre dix._


	15. Mauvaise foi bonnes intentions

Un autre drabble, 400 mots. Pour KuroganeNoFeari, parce qu'elle me l'a demandé gentillement. Allez hop, un Gajeel x Levy. J'espère juste que les adorateurs du couples ne deviendront pas des adoratueurs envers moi ! :')

J'ai fait de mon mieux. Dîtes-le moi si ce POV Gajeel vous semble OOC ou bien IC !

Merci pour les reviews ! **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mauvaise foi; bonnes intentions.**

* * *

Il aimait particulièrement cet endroit, malgré tout. C'était un cadeau de la ville, une fin en soi et une preuve d'acceptation parmi eux. Mais quand même, la pièce avait ses petits défauts. C'était poussiéreux à n'en plus respirer. Remarque, il n'y avait presque jamais personne; à part lui. Mais ça, ça l'arrangeait au fond. Il pouvait jouer n'importe quoi, personne ne pouvait trouver quelque chose à lui dire. Ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il voulait. Pour se défouler, pour ressentir, pour passer le temps, par mélancolie, pour des souvenirs..

Dans cette nouvelle guilde, refaite à neuf par les habitants de Magnolia, Gajeel avait eu le droit à sa propre salle de répétition. Insonorisée par un sort, une guitare posée au milieu de la salle ainsi qu'un micro, près du mur et un tabouret l'agrémentaient. C'était sa pièce, rien qu'à lui. D'ailleurs, on voyait bien que personne n'y entrait souvent.

Au milieu de la saleté, un passage était dégagé jusqu'à l'instrument de musique. Gajeel aurait vraiment dû penser plus tôt à aérer l'endroit. Le dragon Slayer d'acier avait une véritable flemme de le faire. De plus, quand il avait l'énergie pour, il se retrouvait soit à s'entraîner avec Lili, soit à partir en mission. Non, vraiment, c'était pas de sa faute. Il était un homme occupé, bon sang !

Mais il allait devoir le faire, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était un peu spécial après tout. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, remuant ainsi quelques nuages, et l'ouvrit en grand avant de sortir de la pièce pour chercher quelque chose avec lequel il pourrait faire un brin de ménage. N'osez même pas l'imaginer avec un torchon dans les cheveux.

Il devait sortir, du genre maintenant, parce que la fumée poussiéreuse lui montait à la tête. Et aussi pour ne pas penser au pourquoi il faisait ça. Après tout, lui, il s'en fichait, de la saleté. S'il avait fait ça, c'était pour pouvoir jouer tranquillement ce soir et pouvoir respirer par la même occasion. C'était tout.

C'était absolument pas parce qu'une certaine crevette allait passer pour l'écouter – tout en lisant un vieux livre dont la poussière n'aura d'égale celle de la pièce – plus tard et qu'elle avait du mal avec la-dite poussière. Et encore moins parce qu'elle lui avait avoué, à demi-mots, qu'elle aimait tourner les pages de ses fichus bouquins dans un fond sonore musicale.

Pas du tout.


	16. Routine

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce couple m'inspirerait autant.. Et pourtant ! Voilà un deuxième drabble, 500 mots sans le titre, mais du point de vue de Levy ! Le début.. est une blague, hein. Y'a un écart de temps avec le premier, c'est un peu plus loin dans le futur. Bref, le temps est passé.

Merci pour les reviews/vues. ** **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Routine**

* * *

Il était énervant. Vulgaire. Malfamé, malveillant avant. Malpoli et mal coiffé, maintenant ! Son expression de colère, même si elle n'était pas dirigée contre elle, lui glaçait toujours autant le sang, lui rappelant le passé. Il mangeait n'importe quoi de métallique, accentuant sa différence et sa condition de Dragon Slayer. Mais ça, Levy s'en fichait.

Elle adorait l'exotisme, la diversité et la force de caractère de cet imbécile. Ses gestes maladroits pour camoufler sa gentillesse, tout en essayant de faire croire qu'il n'était pas de son côté. Sa protection qu'il lui offrait sans rien attendre en échange, tout comme elle essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Car Levy n'est ni une incapable, ni une adolescente sans pouvoir. C'est une mage de Fairy Tail, bon sang !

Récemment, un petit rituel s'était installé dans sa journée.

Après avoir remercié Jet et Droy de leur soutien perpétuel et de leur implication dans la Shadow Team, Levy ne rentrait pas directement au dortoir Fairy Hill. Ainsi le soir, quand les missions étaient faites et les bières rangées, elle prenait quelques uns des livres dans les étagères de sa chambre, qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir la vieille et dont un marque-page était présent et partait pour cette pièce poussiéreuse, vers le fond de leur guilde.

Elle y restait une heure, quelques fois deux, jamais plus. Il lui arrivait de tousser, faisant relever le regard du maître des lieux de sa guitare. Elle ne disait jamais rien, continuant de lire. Alors la musique reprenait, presque naturellement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Gajeel était reconnaissant à Levy de se taire, car il savait qu'il était nul pour le ménage. Un jour, elle finirait par en avoir marre et le ferait - sûrement sans demander son accord, d'ailleurs.

En attendant, Levy enchainait les missions et les livres, les sourires et les regards. Puis quand la Lune montait, elle partait discrètement dans _cette_ pièce. Dans ces moments là, jamais les mots qu'elle lisait ne lui semblaient plus vrai; jamais le temps qu'elle consumait ne semblait plus lui passer entre les doigts; jamais les pages qu'elle arpentait ne lui semblaient aussi vivante et colorée.

_Sous la musique du propriétaire des lieux, jamais sa lecture ne lui semblait aussi agréable._

Tout deux le savaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour le dire à l'autre, ce qui les arrangeait, d'ailleurs. L'un était maladroit de nature, l'autre timide, la tête cachée dans des pages recouvertes d'encre. Mais ils se comprenaient, mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au départ. Surtout connaissant le-dit début !

**Juste de la confiance, de la lecture, de la musique et la présence de l'autre. **C'était tout ce qui leur fallait, dans la chaleur de la pièce et dans la routine de leur vies.

Si jamais l'un ou l'autre ne se rendait pas à ce rendez-vous sous-entendu, ils s'inquiétaient. Peut-être plus que de raison. Quand l'autre revenait, celui qui était resté ne disait rien. Intérieurement heureux; Et l'habitude reprenait._ Pour le moment, c'était suffisant._


End file.
